


Almost

by Kaosunseen



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationship, M/M, guy cecil - Freeform, luke fon fabre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosunseen/pseuds/Kaosunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy once had a desire to kill Luke... but something in him never could take the life of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

It would be so easy. Really quick, even painless, so long as the brat didn’t wake up.

Guy tried to remind himself of this, tiptoeing into Luke’s room. It was well past midnight, and for a place that prided itself on being the Capital of Light, the darkness was more than thick enough to hide him. There were no guards standing right outside Luke’s door, tonight. On this night of the week, that was Guy’s job. Why not take a load off and throw it on the servant? They hardly cared.

But it didn’t matter. This was the most convenient opportunity he had.

 _He sleeps about as gracefully as he talks…_ Luke was snoring, drooling a little too. He wasn’t exactly the image of royalty, here. Guy watched for a minute, pausing before he drew his sword. _What an idiot._  

“Mm…” Luke stirred slightly. Guy soundlessly ducked behind the door. He had come too far to get caught. He waited, waited until the snoring started up again, though it was softer this time. The sound was steady though, enough to put Guy at temporary ease.

He approached the bed again, this time drawing his sword without second thought. There he was, the red-haired wonder. Still sleeping and snoring and drooling like a fool between satin sheets. What a lucky bastard.

Guy raised the blade, holding it to Luke’s neck. Decapitating him would be pretty harsh, though… he lowered it to his heart. If he struck quickly enough… He swallowed. Deeply enough… 

For a moment, Guy looked at the long streams of Luke's red hair, cascading down the pillow. The thought that the young lord's blood might be just the same shade... he swallowed, closing his eyes, breathing in. _He’ll never know…_ He could see it now, the maids screaming, rushing to get the Duke and his wife Susanna. His mother had almost perished in grief the first time he was gone; Guy imagined she might not survive the last. They’d spend hours cleaning it up, crying, choking down the fear… and days, months, _years_ still swallowing the tragedy. It always took a long time for that part to pass. Nobody forgets.

 _That’s right… nobody forgets._ Guy raised his sword again, hands shaking. This was the only chance he’d get at such a clean kill. He had to. For Mom. For Dad. For everybody… 

The blade touched the sheets, a sharp tucking-in, a deadly kiss goodnight. That was as far as it could go.

Guy’s hands went slack around the handle of his sword. He sheathed it.

There he was, Luke fon Fabre, the little brat who had everything Guy once did, everything he ever wanted back— a home, a family, everything that he just dismissed and kicked around every single day like it meant nothing. He talked smack to his parents, got all fresh with the cooks, walked right by the guards who protected him without so much as a thanks every single time… it made Guy’s blood boil, boil hotter than the hot air in the little fon Fabre’s head. How could it be so easy? It shouldn’t be! He’s rude, careless, sloppy, whiny, entitled, he should just…!

“No…” Guy said to himself quietly, wiping his eyes. There were tears. “Not tonight.” He stood there, looking at Luke for a minute more, watching him snore and drool like an idiot on the pillow, watching him roll around once or twice in some dream, far far away from where he laid. Maybe he was there with him, climbing a tree and getting his hair unstuck from the branches strand by strand, laughing all the while. Maybe he was kicking Luke’s ass at a game of checkers again. Maybe they were sneaking into the kitchen to grab some extra food, having a little party for themselves in this same room, cheese and bread, apples and oranges, and they’d argue over which one was better, stuffing their faces.

Leaving the room, Guy closed the door gently, silently. He looked down at his shoes, taking up his post once more. Only one more hour and he was off to bed. He sighed, breath shuddering as it left him, letting out every temptation he had to kill his friend with it. He wasn’t that kind of person… he laughed to himself, head heavy but still looking up to the sky. _I’m not that kind of Guy._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if OOC; at this point Guy is my favorite character, but I don't think I have his voice down-pat just yet. It was also late at night. ;; I also have not yet finished Abyss, and this idea came to me after the scene at Grand Chokmah where Guy first reveals his past.


End file.
